Anomaly-020
Anomaly-020 (code name: Tiny Planet) is a Code Yellow anomaly that has been contained by the Department of Paranormal Anomalies. |-|Database File= Item Number: 020 Anomaly Class: Code Yellow Containment Protocol: Anomaly-020 is contained in a ten (10) by twelve (12) by twenty (20) meter containment cell. At this time, Anomaly-020 is immobile and poses no threat. In order to simulate a sun, a heat lamp shall be placed on an aerial rail surrounding the anomaly and rotated for a complete cycle once every 230 days. The rest of the containment cell is to be kept dark. Following Incident-020-A, the heat lamp is no longer necessary. The research team on-site is currently searching for a way to efficiently dispose Anomaly-020 or find a new use for it. No containment procedures are necessary. However, no personnel are to be permitted inside the cell without a Level 5 Security Clearance and a standard-grade hazmat suit. Anomaly Description: Anomaly-020 is a spherical object with a diameter of six (6) meters. The object is made of a dusty brown mineral and is physically similar to the planet Mars. The object is estimated to weight approximately nine (7) tonnes. Anomaly-020 seems to levitate approximately twelve (12) meters above the ground and has a weak gravitational pull of its own. The surface of Anomaly-020 is similar to geography and texture to Earth's moons, full of craters and mountains. The widest of these craters reaches half a meter in diameter and the tallest of these mountains reaches 3/4 of a meter in height. Examinations has revealed there to be a deposit of water underneath the anomaly's surface. Scattered across the surface of Anomaly-020 are a series of ten (10) miniature cities. These cities are a meter wide at the largest and appear to be equal in technological advancements to Earth's most developed nations. The architectural styles of these cities all heavily resemble that of Victorian England mixed with the typical notion of "steampunk" common in science-fiction. All of the cities, based on direct observations, appear to be totalitarian societies. The inhabitants of these cities appear to be bipedal entities of the phylum Arthropoda and the subphylum Crustacea. The adults of this species measure 7.62 centimeters at the tallest. Each individual of this species possesses four double-jointed limbs on the thorax, the top two of which end in human-like hands and the bottom two of which end in tiny hooks. They also possess two single-jointed legs emerging from the abdomen. The planet is currently devoid of all life and is littered with the ruined cities followed Incident-020-A. The nuclear fallout following the incident seems to be kept within the cell, implying that the radius of the anomaly is not inherently large. Incident-020-A---June 20, 1996: At 6:38 PM on June 20, 1996, the cities scattered about Anomaly-020 were observed going to war with one another. They were observed using vehicles resembling anti-aircraft tanks and F-16 Fighting Falcon planes. These battles went on for approximately four hours. At approximately 11:26 PM, each of the cities launched what appeared to be intercontinental ballistic missiles at each other, instantly destroying every city on Anomaly-020. The force of this combined explosion also killed three (3) onlooking researchers and flooded the room with nuclear fallout. |-|In-Game Info=Anomaly-020 does not actually appear in-game. It is only mentioned in its Database File. |-|Trivia= *Anomaly-020 was the twentieth anomaly ever detected by the DPA. Category:Anomalies Category:Code Yellow Anomalies Category:System Purge Category:Toshiko Games